<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【高桂】我还很年轻 by WhiteRadish3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509356">【高桂】我还很年轻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3'>WhiteRadish3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【高桂】我还很年轻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“如果放到现在，”高杉晋助掸了掸烟灰，“我可能不会喜欢假发。”<br/>
坂田银时埋头吃草莓芭菲，权当高杉放屁。<br/>
高杉吸了一口烟，又缓缓吐出来，隔着飘飘渺渺的烟雾觑了一眼银时：“从小就开始跟你们这群人混一起，只能矬子里面拔将军了。”<br/>
“这还能怪我们？看清楚，当时一群人里就你最挫。”<br/>
“我最挫，我跟假发十七岁就搞上了，辰马的儿子现在都能打酱油了，你都已经是大叔的年纪了，连个女朋友都没有。”<br/>
银时继续吃，吃完了，慢条斯理地说：“我，银酱，永远单身，永远在路上，永远年轻，永远魅力四射，”然后挤着眉毛，一脸幸灾乐祸，“不像你们这些拖家带口的，每天坐班，房贷压身，老公一出差就觉得空虚寂寞，这时候才想得起被抛弃了几百年的老朋友，拉出来聚聚也就骂对象骂孩子，这才是真正无聊乏味的中年大叔。”<br/>
高杉冷着脸抽烟，不说话。<br/>
“说什么‘放到现在可能不会喜欢假发’，你他妈笑死我，”银时夸张地翻了个白眼，“你十几岁的时候是怎么为他要死要活的，现在还得怎么为他要死要活。”<br/>
“.…..”高杉阴恻恻地把烟头摁熄在烟灰缸里。桌上的手机震动了一下，他没理，想着要怎么反驳，搜肠刮肚了一圈感觉好像也没啥可说。<br/>
银时懒得跟他掰扯他对象兼共同的发小，把话题转向歌舞伎町半年内涨了三分之一的房租、寄住在自己家里两个不爱读书的小鬼头、以及隔壁街漂亮凶悍的女人。高杉打断他，冷笑：“你自己听你都说了些啥？房租、孩子、女人，不就是你刚说的‘无聊乏味中年大叔’？”<br/>
“.…..”银时也沉默了。</p><p>两位男士试着聊足球、篮球、索尼和任天堂、直播网站的女主播，悲哀地发现，这些貌似充满了青春荷尔蒙的内容已经不在他们最关心且及时跟进的事物之内了。于是垂头丧气地散了，银时得催神乐和新八写作业，高杉准备泡个澡睡觉。<br/>
高杉发现桂二十分钟前给自己发了消息：“周末提前从客户那儿解放出来了，晚上可以按时看节目。”<br/>
高杉皮笑肉不笑地扯扯嘴角，回复：“恭喜。”<br/>
桂从十一岁开始听嘻哈，相当硬核，相当old school，读大学的时候自己写过一首《JOY》，还逼着万齐给他配了beat。前两年开始有档嘻哈选秀节目火了，桂沉迷其中，一期不落，口头将军，指点江山，评论得比节目导师还专业。高杉对嘻哈不感兴趣，陪他看，笑话他跟那些十几二十出头的小孩儿似的，喜欢看这种全靠资本和流量的唬人玩意儿。桂不以为意地点点头：“挺好的呀，多年轻可爱。”<br/>
当时高杉没把这玩笑话挂在心上，现在和银时聊完，回想起来，咂摸出些不是滋味。桂还有一点儿小时候的爱好，一头长发跟十年前二十年前一样乌黑柔顺，走在路上会被拦截游说去拍洗发水广告。脸上清瘦了些，骨骼轮廓显山露水，是与十年前二十年前不同的好看。<br/>
而自己，大学玩儿了三年的乐队一毕业就解散了，碟片都用收纳箱锁到柜子深处，同事组局去KTV从来不抢麦，眼下早就生出了眼纹和泪沟，法令纹带着嘴角一直下垂，拍照的时候会下意识地微微抬头，好让脸颊和下巴显得不那么松弛。<br/>
当然，桂也没有完全幸免于难。岁月让他在外人前收敛了那些叨叨叨的碎嘴，越来越强迫症似的要保持家里的整洁，窗帘每月一换洗，桌布和沙发套的色调都要保持和谐。高杉瘫在沙发上不想动，桂能把积攒了一个星期的喋喋不休全在他耳边念出来。年纪小的时候觉得他这样可爱，小小一个人，怎么能看到这么多，想到这么多，有种被关怀被爱的感觉，现在听来大多是觉得不耐烦的。一直生活在同一个城市，在同一个行业工作，对食物的口味一成不变，对电影和音乐的品味一成不变，变的只有他们自己。两个人都变老了那么一点点，桂还有着从前的影子，再看自己，约摸是没有了。年轻的时候冲动和鲁莽都鲜嫩可口。银时说他十几岁的时候为了桂要死要活，当时的行径现在想起来还会老脸一红。</p><p>高杉红着脸洗完澡，想着桂撸了一管，吹完头发，打开手机发现桂又给他发了条信息，问他在不在家，能不能远程陪他一起看节目。于是他打开电视，把节目当背景音，拿出电脑，戴上眼镜，一边加班一边“嗯嗯”“对啊”“这个可以”“这个不行”地给附和桂发来的慷慨陈词。一心三用当然没效率，两个小时的节目过去，桂意犹未尽地表示明天早上八点钟项目组开会，先睡了。高杉的图画了不到20%，不上不下地吊着难受，干脆熬到凌晨两点，画了个七七八八才去睡下。久违地做了个乱七八糟的噩梦，半睡半醒间伸手往旁边摸，想捞个人抱着，半天没摸着，清醒了。一看时间，早上六点半。<br/>
这么下去迟早得心脏病。高杉给桂发了条信息：“你什么时候回来？”然后蒙在被子里昏睡过去，再睁眼就是十一点，桂在四个小时前回复他：“估计还得三周，进度有点耽搁。你怎么这么早就醒了？”高杉算算日子，得，赶不上自己生日了。不过无所谓，认识二十来年，每年两个生日，也不是没有不一起过过。况且之后还有大半辈子，不出意外的话估计好死赖活都得一起过，漏掉几次不算什么。他起床换洗窗帘，点了外卖，两个小时后保洁阿姨会来打扫卫生。这房子一百来平，谁都不愿意亲自每周扫地拖地擦窗户，妥协之下决定花钱请保洁阿姨上门服务。六年前付了首付，四年前搬进来，共同还贷三十年。一群朋友中就他俩最早买房，被集体嘲笑，如果他们分手了，房子怎么分，全凭良心。<br/>
当时喜迁新居，头一件事情就是标记地盘。他们选择了非常原始粗暴的方式，做遍这间房子的每个角落。按着他的后颈把他压在玄关的鞋柜上剥掉裤子插进去，还得捂住他的嘴，别让路过的邻居听了声音去。做着做着两个人一起从餐桌上摔下去，心惊胆战地确认自己的海绵体有没有断裂。挤在冰冷的窗边，外面的灯火和星光落进他的眼睛里，呼吸交错间玻璃窗被蒙上一层白雾。桂坐在浴室的梳洗台上，对着镜子张开腿，高杉站在他身后，搂着他，仔仔细细地给他刮掉耻毛，冲洗干净之后抬起屁股顺势再来一发。至于卧室，桂都不想去算他们浪费了多少钱去买新床单。<br/>
两个男人率先把家庭生活和性生活过得像模像样。辰马和陆奥的孩子刚出生的时候，高杉和桂甚至认真讨论过要不要领养小孩。<br/>
——后来辰马的小孩大了一点，飞天蜈蚣一样满屋子乱摸乱爬乱掀，天天被他妈摁着打，他们才打消了这个念头，觉得各自占据五十多平的房屋面积，非常舒服。<br/>
然而，当他不在的时候，自己一个人占据一百多平，就显得太过空旷。有一种自己什么都没有的感觉。<br/>
到了这个年龄，有房有车，有对象，有能让他还得起房贷的工作，自己一个人待着的时候反倒觉得一无所有。还比不上年轻的时候，没房没车，工作一个接一个地换，但是抱着恋人就觉得拥有全世界，什么都不怕。高杉想不清楚，到底是随着时间流逝，自己没有取得重大实质性的成就而心态发生了变化，还是生活揭开了伪装温情的面纱，终于对他下手了。不论生活还是时间，都看不见也摸不着。在他身边一直看得见也摸得着的，是桂。时间从桂的指尖滑落，生活顺着桂的发丝缓缓流走，桂的眼神、呼吸和微笑折射出高杉几乎全部的人生，两人对视的时候他能从他的眼睛里看到每一个自己。偶尔高杉会被突如其来的恐慌攫住，比如和桂一起吃着饭，无意间看到他瞳孔中映照出的面孔，好像不是自己印象中的样子。</p><p>两周后，高杉过得形销骨立，痛快地忘掉了自己掰着指头数出来的生日，抓着组里的小朋友们每天加班，寻思着是不是要赶紧把现在手上的活儿给结了，换个工作，重新探索一下人生的意义。他一边改图一边走神，冷不丁被耳边拉花的响声吓了一大跳，手一抖把还没保存的图层给删了，冲到嘴边的“谁他妈有病”被同事们尖叫的“生日快乐”给堵了回去。离他最近的助理趁他懵逼，眼疾手快地给他戴上一顶纸质的金色王冠。高杉头上肩上落了好些彩纸片，他气得想笑，抽着眼角咬着牙笑着说谢谢你们啊，我都忘了。隔壁组的同期拍着他肩膀说，恭喜又年轻了一岁，资历最浅的实习生捧着奶油蛋糕，上面插着数字“18”，小姑娘战战兢兢地说，祝您年年十八一枝花。显然是带她的前辈胁迫她说这种危险台词。老板慈祥地说，生日快乐，高杉君最近辛苦了，今天早点回去陪家里人吧。那个被彻底删除的图层在高杉脑中徘徊不去，他只得憋出一个饱含怒气的笑：“不辛苦，等我把这个图做完。”<br/>
他唰唰切了蛋糕，店里赠送的塑料刀向来拖泥带水，到了他手里却如同削金断玉。众人迅速分食完蛋糕，回去干活。高杉悄悄摸了摸自己的肚子。别吃晚饭了。<br/>
一年一年过去，身体代谢的速度简直肉眼可见地下降，面对肥宅快乐水难以快乐，会直接转换成多少卡路里跑步几小时，转而选择喝白水。</p><p>加完班，天都黑了，高杉溜达回家，妄想着能靠这二十分钟步行把那块蛋糕代谢出去。他把钥匙插进匙孔，没转动，门直接开了。他一惊，以为家里进了贼（“什么蠢贼会在周五晚上八点半到别人家偷东西？？？”），开灯一看，桂歪在沙发上，睡着了。<br/>
高杉差点啪地把灯给关了。<br/>
桂的肢体以一种不太舒服的姿势蜷在沙发上，头靠着墙，微微张着嘴。他只穿着衬衫，外套挂在衣架上，小号登机箱竖在沙发边，拉杆都没收回去。<br/>
高杉不忍心，蹑手蹑脚去倒杯温水，回来单腿跪在沙发上，轻轻碰了碰桂的额头和脸颊，桂就醒了。<br/>
桂迷迷瞪瞪的，可能没意识到自己之前睡着了，说：“你才回来啊？”<br/>
高杉抿抿嘴：“嗯，我不知道你会回来，加班了。先喝点水吧。”<br/>
没睡醒的桂难得乖巧地捧着水杯，喝了大半，抬起脸，弯着眼睛，露出如同十年前二十年前那样温柔甜蜜的笑容：“生日快乐。”<br/>
高杉低头吻桂湿润的唇：“谢谢，我爱你。”<br/>
桂依然捧着杯子，安静地同高杉接吻。他提前跟项目组请了假，周末要回来陪家属过生日，引来甲方一阵泛着酸的八卦，探听桂先生的家属是什么样的人，这么忙还要回去陪人家过生日。桂滴水不漏地挡回去：“是个好人。”<br/>
甲方：“……”<br/>
桂心里想，家里那位，人好，脾气不好，少陪他过一次生日能怄大半辈子气。起码甲方不会怄你大半辈子气，那当然是要回来。</p><p>高杉抱着桂，缠在他身上，感觉像拥有全世界。不是年轻时的有情饮水饱，而是将自己的东西牢牢攥在手里的实感，空落落的、发虚的恐慌逐渐淡去。他的爱人，他的事业，他的房，他的车，他的银行存款，被套牢的股票，减值的理财基金，受益人是对方的意外保险，他的过去，他的当下，他剩余的人生。全都寄托于这具温暖的躯体中。</p><p>放到现在，我还是会为他要死要活，肝脑涂地。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>